Forever & Always
by shiiroshi-chan
Summary: Natsu walks into his hotel room with his friends only to find out that his wife, Lucy and his sister Wendy are in there. The thing is Natsu didn't tell Lucy about where he was currently so what is she doing here? (please do note that the characters from uncharted do not appear here, only the concept of the scenes of Uncharted 4 do. Read A/N please)


**Summary:** Natsu walks into his hotel room with his friends only to find out that his wife, Lucy and his sister Wendy are in there. The thing is Natsu didn't tell Lucy about where he was currently so what is she doing here?

 **Word Count:** 1740K

 **Pairing:** NaLu

 **Rating:** K+

A/N:

This scene was inspired from Uncharted 4: the thiefs end... but the ending of this one shot, i made it myself. please do take note that the characters from uncharted do not appear here only the concept.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Uncharted 4, the creators do! I only own the ending of this one-shot!

P.S.: I dont know if ill be posting this in fanfiction soon but uhm i know they have typos its already 2:43 am here so im lowbat now huhuhuhu and ill edit it soon.

Enjoy!

Silence filled the hotel room as Natsu Dragneel spotted his wife Lucy, while entering the hotel room with his best bros Gray, Laxus, Sting & Rouge and his half-brother Gajeel. Lucy Dragneel looked around and explored the walls of the living room and even picked up the piece of paper that looked like a treasure map.

Natsu didn't know what to do, he was sweating so badly. He told his wife that he had a business job in New York that would take weeks but the truth is he went with his best friends to treasure hunting trip that ended up taking them to Venice Italy.

His friends stayed silent, feeling awkward too. They personally know how mad Lucy can get. Her anger pars in with Erza and that is bad, really bad. Natsu looked around too, still noticing that his wife was exploring but she was now shaking and he flinched until his eyes landed on Wendy, his little sister who was sitting on the couch at the far-end right corner of the room.

Natsus' onyx eyes widened with shock but then with fury as he immediately went to his sister. Wendy knowing what's coming next bowed her head in shame.

"WENDY!" Natsu said in a loud whisper. "You told her?! How could yo-"

"Natsu, STOP." Lucy cut her husband off as she went near him. "Don't you DARE bring her into this. I found out when I heard Wendy talking to you, she WAS right to tell me!" her voice getting louder.

Natsu just stared at his wife with sadness as silence filled the room until his Lucy pulled out a paper that looked like the map of the grave of Mavis Vermillion here in Italy.

Gritting her teeth, Lucy voice out with controlled anger: "Natsu…what is this…what are you even doing here in ITALY?"

Natsu looked down, he couldn't look at his wife…not like this.

"I thought you were doing a Job in New York and then I found out from Wendy, you're in Italy? WHAT THE HELL NATSU?" she continued her voice getting louder than ever.

"Luce, I can explain." Natsu pleaded. "Please calm down."

"Okay then. Explain." Lucy demanded.

"Uhm…er…." Natsu started out as he pointed out to Gajeel. "Lucy meet Gajeel…Gajeel meet Lucy. He's my half-brother." He continued as Gajeel gave a small wave.

Natsu could hear his wife jaw-drop. He started getting anxious.

"You have a brother?!" Lucy screamed.

"Yeah, you see I thought he was dead. We were in sea that time, looking for a clue to the treasure we were looking for, "The Fairy Heart" also known as the-"

"Lumen Histoire. I know that Natsu. Am I even asking about that?"

Natsu gulped and he apologized. "when a storm struck us. That was when we separated. I thought he was gone forever, I even looked for him for weeks! Even asking the help of the villagers that I came across when I was washed ashore in Galuna Island."

Natsu could feel Lucy flinch.

"So last week he came to the office, surprising me. I thought he was dead Lucy but I turns out he was alive! Then I learned he was being threatened by a mafia leader named Jose Porla when he learned that he was part of the Belserion team, meaning us; the ones around here. And the rest you now know about…" Natsu trailed off but then his eyes widened when he saw his wife shaking and tears were now streaming down her face.

"Luce…"

"You lied to me…How could you?!" Lucy cried out.

"I had to, I'm sorry Luce." Natsu said in reply but with desperation in his voice.

"YOU had to?!" Lucy said with emphasis. "Natsu, you could have at least told me! Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Because I didn't want you worried and I expected to see this reaction already." Natsu mumbled.

"What do you mean expected?" Lucy said.

"This Lucy! You're worrying, you're crying…and I hate that."

"ITS BECAUSE YOU LIED TO ME NATSU." Lucy finally screamed tears in her eyes, becoming waterfalls. "Did you ever think of what I would feel, If you died on this adventure without me knowing!? Then Gray or Sting would just tell me YOU died?! Did you ever think of that Natsu!?"

Natsu stayed silent, sadness written all over his face.

"I don't care if you want to go on an adventure…This is what makes you happy and this is the reason why I married you… so we can also have more adventure together."

"Luce…"

"You could have least told me. Natsu, I am your wife. I will support you in all your decisions. We are a team." Lucy sniffled. "But it looks like to you, we aren't."

Lucy then stormed out more tears continued to fill her face, calling out to Wendy to follow her. Natsu just stood there then went to the walls to continue to examine the leads to Lumen Histoire.

"Aren't you going to follow her, Flame Brain?" Gray asked with worry.

"Whats it to you, Ice Princess?" Natsu countered, looking pissed.

"She's your WIFE, for Christs Sake! Go follow her and apologize!" Gray said.

"What's the point? She's already mad and she doesn't want to talk to me." Natsu said with no emotion.

"So are you going to leave her just like that?" Laxus intervened.

"If you two are so bent on me apologizing to her, WHY don't you just follow her?! You're all just a pain in the ass if you continue THIS. " Natsu roared.

Silence filled the room until Laxus went out of the room and followed Lucy. Next was Gray who went to Natsu first and made no eye-contact. "If that's what you want." Gray said and followed Laxus out.

"We…are just going to get some food and prepare some supplies." Sting & Rouge said as they went out in a flash.

When Natsu & Gajeel were alone. Gajeel said: "Do…you want to talk about it and I don't know…maybe a hug?"

"Shut up." Natsu growled.

(an island somewhere far from italy)*

"Jose Porla is dead for 2 years now dear brother. Didn't you know? I was also the one who took him in not Jose, gave him everything he needed to get back to you. But he accidentally blurted out that he was on the hunt for Lumen Histoire as well… we worked together, but he betrayed me." A blacked haired individual whose name is Zeref said. Zeref is Natsus' biological brother whom Natsu cut ties off with because he was obsessed and crazy.

Natsu glared at Gajeel. "What the fuck Gajeel? You're lucky Sting and rogue separated from us!"

"Look Natsu, I can explain."

"SHUT UP. I gave up everything for you!" Natsu said.

"Will you two please shut up?" Zeref roared as he faced a gun to Gajeels' head.

"Oh noooope! wait up right there, Zeref you need us to find Lumen Histoire." Natsu said as he tried to desperately stop his biological brother in shooting Gajeel.

Zeref lowered his gun and said: "You're right. I do. But only one of you." He proceeded to face the gun to Natsu and shot him in the shoulder.

"What the hell? Natsu whispered as he continued stepping back and eventually falling off the cliff, hurting his neck in the process.

"NATSUU!" He could hear Gajeel shout.

When he landed far from the vantage point of the cliff, he thought he was going to die but a miracle happened.

"Natsu? OH MY GOD! you're hurt!"

Lucy.

As Lucy was finishing up the bandages of Natsu, silence occurred so he decided to break the ice.

"How—"

"Look to your left and that will answer your question." Lucy answered calmly with a smile. Natsu look at that direction for his wife was at his right. Craning his head to the left he saw gray with a gun running to him.

"Gray & Laxus?"

"Yep."

"But where's Laxus?" Natsu asked as Lucy pointed up and he followed.

"Oh…"

"It took a while to convince her you know?" Gray immediately said as he arrived to the destination of the couple.

"Yeah kid." Laxus said as Lucy handed her husband a walkie talkie. "It took a real while, never do that shit to Lucy or we'll end you." Laxus continued.

Natsu shivered a little as Gray and Lucy laughed.

After that Natsu asked Gray to give him and Lucy a time to talk and he agreed.

Natsu sat right up after the bandages were finished and he faced his wife who was looking at him softly. He held her cheek with her right hand as Lucy then gripped it and closed her eyes, ready to listen to her husband.

"Why did you come?" he asked.

"Somebody had to rescue your sorry ass." Lucy replied while chuckling as Natsu groaned. "Come on Luce i'm serious."

"Alright alright." Lucy said as she proceeded to go near Natsu and touch her forehead with his.

"I love adventure, Natsu. You of all people should know that and Natsu its because of what we promised to each other…you know the wedding vows? That I came back to you. Do you remember them?" Lucy asked hopefully.

"uhh…" Natsu said.

"You don't, well I say it again but in my point of view." Lucy declared. "Natsu, YOU ARE MY BEST FRIEND. I promise to laugh with you, cry with you, and grow with you. I will love you when we are together and when we are apart. I promise to support your dreams and to respect our differences, and to love you and be by your side through all the days and nights of our lives." She continued as silence occurred but Lucy immediately noticed her husband crying.

"What's wrong?" Lucy asked softly.

"I can't believe, I have you as my wife. I'm so lucky…" Natsu trailed off as he proceeded to hug her. "Luce…My Luce…I'm sorry for before, you were right I should've told you. Forgive me." He continued.

"You're forgiven." Lucy said.

Natsu continued to cry, tears of joy as he proceeded to hug his wife.

"Mrs. Lucy Dragneel, I love you, forever & always." Natsu declared as he kissed his wife fully on the lips.

Lucy chuckled as she broke off the kiss.

"Mr. Natsu Dragneel, I love you too!" she said with a smile as she kissed him again.

"Forever & Always."

* I havent done my research sorry! :(

*Wedding vows are from this site: /wedding-vow-examples/ (retrieved Jan 17, 17 )


End file.
